1. Field of Invention
This invention pertains to sealing apparatus of a type utilized to grasp or seal closed a flexible material, such as a flexible bag, for example.
2. Related Art and Other Considerations
Flexible materials containing product, such as potato chip bags or the like, should be closed after initial opening to preserve freshness or purity of the product. Heretofore various mechanisms have been employed to re-close such flexible materials. Prior art re-closing mechanisms include several types of a wire-reinforced ties which wind around a gathered end of the material, e.g., around an opened end of a bag. Other re-closing mechanisms include a hinged clip or the like having opposing jaw members which engage a folded end of the material.
Few prior art re-closing mechanisms for flexible bags are air-tight, and thus compromise the product stored in the bags. Moreover, use of prior art re-closing mechanisms is often unsightly, as the flexible material must be unnaturally wound or gathered to accommodate re-closing.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a sealing apparatus which tightly grasps flexible material.